


SBI High School AU

by mxmynx



Series: Dream SMP fanfics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, DSMP, DSMP HS AU, Dream Smp, HS AU, High School AU, Minecraft, No beta we die like me after watching Tommy's latest stream, No real names, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Bois Inc-centric, Using real names is kinda weird when they have usernames, dream smp au, dream smp high school au, how do you tag?, sbi, sbi family, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, technoblade never dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxmynx/pseuds/mxmynx
Summary: Dream SMP High School AU based around Tommy, Wilbur, Technoblade and Phil.This is my first time doing a High School AU and I'm also not very sure how High School works so I'm sorry of I get things wrong.
Relationships: Badboyhalo / Skeppy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Dream SMP fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189772
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, thanks for clicking on. I'll try to write for this story as much as I can so I hope everyone who reads it enjoys it! So onto the story we go!
> 
> I use they/them pronouns.

"The void beckons."

<WilburSoot fell out of the world>

"Tommy!" 

<Technoblade unlocked the achievement You Need a Mint>

{/tp TommyInnit to WilburSoot}

"Wait Wibur- it doesn't have to be like this-" 

<TommyInnit hit the ground too hard whilst trying to escape WilburSoot>

Phil rolled his eyes as he heard the screams of his youngest brother in his room. 

"Wilbur! You killed me!" 

<Technoblade unlocked the achievement The End>

"Someone's having fun," Phil laughed as he read the chat. Techno had been making his way through the achievements list for a while now. Mainly trying to see if he could get Super Sonic before Wilbur or Tommy went into each other's rooms to annoy the other. 

<Ph1LzA unlocked the achievement Cover me in debris>

"I mean might as well complete the game. I should go soon though. Ranboo, Sam and I are gonna work on homework tomorrow. We need to get everything done before Thursday."

Techno stifled a yawn and looked at the time. 

4:03am 

He was meeting Ranboo and Sam at 10 and needed a shower in the morning so he'd need to have showered by 9 so he could dry his hair and get dressed in time. He'd also need to eat breakfast before they met up but after his shower so 8:45. Then he'd have to give himself 15 minutes to get up so 8:30. Meaning he had 4 and a half hours until he needed to get up. If he logged off now then he could be in bed by 4:10 giving him 4 hours and 20 minutes to sleep. 

<Technoblade left the game>

"Yeah, it's getting late. I should send Tommy and Wilbur to bed."

"I do not need to get sent to bed!" Phil heard from his headphones and Tommy's room. 

"What time is it there?" Techno asked. 

"Almost 11 but they have school tomorrow." 

"Unlucky."

"Don't you also have school, Techno?" 

"Oh dear sweet Wilbur, I'm always in school but no, there's no classes for a fortnight. The project with Sam and Ranboo's just homework." 

"Night Big-T." 

<TommyInnit left the game>

"Night Techno."

<WilburSoot left the game>

"Goodnight Tech, get some sleep."

<Ph1LzA left the game>

Phil heard a sound from Discord as Techno, Wilbur and Tommy left the call. He closed his eyes, savouring the few seconds he had of silence before he had to go make sure Tommy went to bed. He opened his eyes and placed his headphones on his desk. Phil slipped from his chair and went to see Tommy. He opened the door to see Tommy probably messaging Tubbo on Discord. 

"Tommy, bed." 

The younger looked across to his half brother. "Do I have to?" 

Phil sighed. "Yes Tommy. You do need to go to bed." He held out his hand. "Phone." It was something he had to do every night to make sure Tommy and Tubbo wouldn't stay up all night messaging each other. Tommy reluctantly sent a good night text to who Phil assumed to be Tubbo before handing his phone over to Phil. "Thanks Tommy. Now go brush your teeth." The two of them left Tommy's room, Tommy heading to the bathroom while Phil went to check on Wilbur. Wilbur's phone was on a unit outside of the brunette's room so Phil grabbed it before knocking on the door. Wilbur opened the door and Phil noticed he had already brushed his teeth. Wilbur and Tommy had been sat in their pajamas while the four played so Wilbur looked about ready to sleep. 

"Goodnight Wilbur." 

"Night Phil." Wilbur yawned. 

Phil finally headed back to his room, checking if Tommy was in bed before doing so (he was). As Phil slipped back into his chair he exited his computer out of Minecraft and opened up his word doc of homework. 

Tonight was going to be another late night.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author uses they/them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the next chapter!

Wilbur groaned as he rolled out of bed. It was only 7 but he could already hear Tommy. He pulled out his earplugs and Tommy’s voice somehow got louder. Somehow no matter how late he fell asleep at, Tommy always managed to wake up with, in Phil and Wilbur’s opinion, too much energy. Wilbur quickly changed into his uniform before walking down the hall to their shared bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. 

“Morning Wil,” Phil greeted as the brunette entered the kitchen. “I made pancakes.”

Wilbur yawned as he sat down next to his half brother. He could barely understand Tommy but knew he was speaking to Tubbo. The only times he was that loud on a call was with any call with Tubbo or when he decided to flaunt his colourful vocabulary to Techno. He wasn't cursing the other person out every other second so it had to be Tubbo. Wilbur glanced at Phil as the older placed a plate of pancakes before him. 

“Thanks.”

When he looked back at Tommy, the boy’s coke had been replaced with water and Phil was putting something into the fridge. Tommy said a very loud goodbye to Tubbo before placing his phone beside him. The youngest Soot drowned his pancakes in lemon juice. 

“Leave some for me!” Wilbur grabbed the lemon juice from Tommy. Phil hadn't gotten any pancakes for himself, instead settling for a cup of coffee and a few strawberries. A few strawberries that Tommy was keenly eyeing up. Phil pushed the bowl towards his half brother. 

“Phil, you should eat.” 

“I'm fine Wilbur.” Phil gave his brother a smile before handing him back his phone. “I'll be dropping the two of you off at school today since I need the car.”

“Oh alright.” 

“Can we pick up Tubbo as well? He’s walking today.”

“Sure thing Tommy.” 

The younger quickly texted Tubbo. Tommy and Wilbur wolfed down their pancakes. Once he was finished Tommy ran to get his blazer and tie while Wilbur checked his phone. A few messages from Niki and Techno but nothing too important. The group chat was still going mental over the fact that Dream had a life outside of school and speed running games. 

<Ghostbur> Im as surprised as you all are. 

<Ghostbur> but I guess you need a life when you have easy passwords 

<Gogy> he speaks

<Gogy simp> you know my passwords?????

<Gogy simp> Wilbur????

<Ghostbur> Techno tried guessing once as a joke

<Ghostbur> he didnt expect it to actually work 

<Gogy simp> TECHNO KNOWS MY PASSWORDS??? 

<skeppy simp> Techno knows everyones passwords

<skeppy simp> also how do you change your name?? Dream changed mine and I dont know how to fix it

<Gogy simp> skeppyandbbh isnt hard to guess 

<Ghostbur> neither is georgenotfound 

<Gogy> …

<Gogy simp> …

[Gogy simp has gone offline]

<bbh> fixed my name

<bbh> also my password isnt skeppyandbbh 

<bbh> thats skeppys 

<bbh simp> nice of you to tell them 

<bbh> wait is it actually???

<bbh simp> …

[bbh simp has gone offline]

<bbh> i wanna check now

[bbh has gone offline]

Wilbur turned off his phone as Tommy finally returned with the rest of his uniform. Phil fixed the youngest Soot’s tie and all 3 pulled on their shoes. Wilbur used Phil’s keys to unlock the car before sprinting out the door and towards the car. Tommy, quickly catching on, ran after him but was too late. Wilbur had already seated himself in the passenger seat and was beginning to connect his music to the car. 

“Not fair. You always sit in the front.” Tommy whined as he got into the back seat. 

“Be quicker.”

Phil left the house with Wilbur and Tommy’s bags slung over his shoulder. He locked the door before tossing the bags beside Tommy and sitting in the driver's seat. Wilbur flicked through his playlists, ignoring the message from Bad to the group chat which simply read ‘it worked’, before settling on one. The music started to play as Phil started the cat and headed towards Tubbo’s house. 

“Thanks Phil.” Tubbo thanked as he, Wilbur and Tommy climbed out of the car with their bags. 

“It’s no problem Tubbo.” 

The three started to walk into school as Phil drove off. 

“Wonder why he needs the car.” Wilbur stated. 

“Probably something boring to do with uni.” Tommy replied. 

“Or he just figured out Wilbur was cutting school early.” 

There were soft thumps as Tommy and Tubbo’s bags hit against each other, the two boys walking closely together. 

Wilbur finally spotted Niki waiting at the entrance. “Alright I’m out. Goodbye Tubbo, I hope you have a nice day. Goodbye child, I hope you get a zero on your essay.” He said before leaving to talk to the shorter girl. 

Tommy took a couple more steps before it hit him. “Essay?” 

“Oh that? I hope you do well on it.”

“Tubbo, I didn't write an essay.”

“Oh.”

“Off to the library we go, Tubbo.” Tommy said through a pained smile. 

The pair ran into the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's interested in my notes for this AU I'm happy to share them. They just contain basic information like how everyone's related, ages and some additional information. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
